The Rainbow Smile
by krain21sas
Summary: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE! WARNING: This is OC. Sasha applies to be a nursehelper to a hospital, and later she meets levi outside, and she started to get d she called him, "hey Foodaid!"
1. Chapter 1

Alright,warning to the is OC, and i originally wrote this story with different characters,so the personality of Sasha ,levi and eren would be different,not to mention their ages and the i chose them not because of my shipping but because they are the characters that fit my story.

**_The Rainbow Smile_**

"Excuse me,madam,can I be the helper?"A Girl with a ponytail and a wide smile plastered on her face asked expectantly to the dumbstruck lady behind the cashier,"what?"

"oh,sorry,"the girl grinned as she produced a paper saying in need for a helper,"um..did someone else already fill in?"

The woman shook her head,"uh..no"saying this she produced a form for the strange girl to fill in,the girl excitedly started to fill it,"um..are you sure you could handle it?there are a lot of sick patients?"

"my name is Sasha blouse,yeah,I guarantee that .."she looked at the woman's name tag,"ryma,right?"she winked,

The woman nodded. Sasha examined her through her naive expression,the woman seemed pretty tired,probably from all the hard work she had to do day by day. she had red hair. and her skin seemed sun burnt, probably because she walks to the hospital everyday. nonetheless,she seemed nice despite her uneasy expression,

"um..i don't mean to pry,Sasha,I have never seen you around here,are you new?"

"you guessed right,"the girl playfully smacked her head,"I suppose I should have introduced myself much better aint it?"

The woman shook her head,"no,no,"she grinned,Sasha seemed okay. hopefully it would be okay to work with her,

"here is the form,"

"good,you shall start tomorrow at evening,"

"why evening?'

"don't you go to school?"yes,the reason ryma seemed doubtful was that Sasha seemed much younger for the job,but who knows,she might be fun to work with.

"well,if you want,I shall be available at any moment,"she gave another wink,"despite how I seem,I am not that young,I am sixteen,"

Saying this she sped off outside. after a moment she stopped, "uh,that's right,since this is my first day here in Greenville,I should buy some food,…"then she stopped,and it dawned on her that she was fully broke,

At that instant,a boy with black hair walked by,carrying a huge backpack,he had blue eyes,and wore light brown shirt and slacks,she brightened up,The food aid!my morning prayer has answered.

She called him,"hey wait,"but the boy ignored her and walked on,she shouted,"hey,food aid,can't you hear me?WAIT!"

At that,the boy suddenly stopped in his tracks,Sasha sighed in relief,"thank goodness,"she ran towards him,the boy looked at her for the first time,he was gleaming with fury,"what the hell did you call me?'"

"food aid,I am starving,can you please hurry up and give me some,whatever seems fine,"

"a knuckle sandwich,"

"fine,just give me one,"

A huge fist came out of nowhere and landed on her face. she was speechless as she landed on the ground,what. just. happened?

The boy narrowed his eyes, "wretched bitch!"saying this he walked off,

He walked towards the house of his cousins,this place seemed foreign to him,his birthplace was California,but his parents separated and not either had the time nor a place to look after him,that was their excuse,but they were loaded with money,they just wanted to get rid of him,they were just waiting for the right time,now his mother was in her bungalow,and his father in his mansion in los Angeles,all they had time was in work and building up their company which sells clothes. love destroyed them,love destroyed everything.  
he reached his house. Placed his belongings on the living room. A man with grey hair and a friendly face came to him. "Levi right?your cousins seemed to be abroad,they told me to tell you,but you are welcomed to stay,they will be back within next month,"

"who are you?"the boy asked rudely,

"I am the house keeper,may I carry your belongings?"he offered,

"no need to ask," Levi scowled as he went inside,he went and explored his room,it looked roomy and cozy,"ugh!this place seems like a cottage compared to my old room." At least there was a window so I can look outside. he thought,walking towards the window,people from all around the village strolled around. some driving carts,carrying logs and other food. he then remembered the weirdo from earlier,the nerve calling Levi the devil from his earlier school,what was it?some name that seemed foreign to him. food aid?!

He had to grin,she has got to be stupid too,couldn't think of a better name,what ever it was,it was rather rude.

Meanwhile,Sasha was sitting outside one of the neighbor's house,eating rice with curry to her hearts content,for helping the lady inside by looking after her toddler,at that moment a boy came outside,he smiled,"my mother asked me to thank you for looking after my brother dayn,"

She gave a toothy smile,"she is welcome at anytime,and tell her thanks from me too,this is really goodfood you have here,"

"really?'the boy looked surprised,"you love her cooking?"he looked as if he couldn't believe what she said,"must be because you are hungry,I am Eren,"

"its Sasha,don't you love her cooking?"

"no way,most days we have to eat from outside or order a pizza,since she is busy with the market she had barely time for cooking and dayn,"

Sasha swallowed her food. she told casually"really?don't worry,i will help with both the chores,

the boy smiled,"yeah,hopefully she would learn-"and then he realized what she said, "Wait-what? don't you go to school?"

she grinned,"everyone keeps saying that Eren,its no bigdeal. I can find time on my own,I am happy to help you,"

he smiled,"thanks,it's a big help,I will tell mom,and she will pay you for your job,"

she smiled, "no need free of charge,as long as I can eat,"they both laughed,

later,they both walked together on the streets.

Sasha examined the friendly boy,he had brown hair,and green eyes,and had tan skin,he had an athletic body,and was taller than her,which made her feel a bit uneasy,he was the total opposite from the foodaid she met from the afternoon,she grinned,

Shan got confused,"what 's so funny?'

"its just that I met this grumpy food aid this afternoon,I asked for food but he out right punched me in the face!"Eren looked at her disbelievingly,not knowing if he should laugh or feel sorry for her,

"wait-food aid?!what the hell kinda person is that?!"

Now it was her turn to get confused,then she burst out laughing,"hehe,I now get it,it seems there are no food aids around here,I did find somethings peculiar about him!" she blushed as she said it,knowing she did something awkward.

He looked at her,and smiled and looked at the ground on which they walked smiled secretly,he extended a hand and picked hers,she widened her eyes as felt heat running through out her body. she looked like a red tomato even though she had a tan skin. he clutched it tightly,making her heat more and more.

If you hate this story,i don't blame you,i originally wrote this story based with my own characters,so i guess they just don't fit criticism is welcome,i uploaded this because i wanted to. so if you guys want me to delete it. i would,and i would write one that actually fits their might have grammar mistakes or some other. and thanks for reading this story.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own this anime (shingeki no kyojin)

Guys,Thanks a bunch for the reviews,it meant so much to me, even though this is a crappy work. and when i said i would delete this story,i was serious. but thanks to your reviews,i was confident in posting a new chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Wow,there are lots of things I have to learn of. so,where did you learn of this 'food aid' anyway?" he smirked.

She stammered, "I…I mmean ..i think ..iits" ugh!why am I stammering all of a sudden. she was freaking inside her head. lightly,but quietly she freed her hands from him, "a custom from where I came from,"she managed to finish her sentence. she sighed a relief,

"weird custom though,"he looked at her. Interestingly she was all shy and sheepish when he held her hand. he wondered,looks sure are deceiving.

"hey,I gotta go,"she finally looked at him when they reached her house. "I mean, we are here. "

he nodded raising his eyebrows.

"well," she felt embarrassment flooding all over her again,"it was interesting talking to you,will see you again,Eren"

He nodded,"you too,Sasha."

After a while since he left,she sighed a relief. She opened the door, she went towards her bedroom which was on the fifth floor. she stayed there for rent,no one lived on any other floor. she wondered why. it was strange. On the bright side, she could have the building to herself. She examined herself in the mirror, She had brown hair tied into a pony tail, tawny eyes and had tanned skin with a curvaceous body. she was quite embarrassed because of it, so she wore simple light red top and white shorts in order to not gain attention.

she winked at herself, "I don't look too bad do i?"

Then she went towards her window,to look outside,to finally breathe the calm, fresh air. She smiled, "wow,this place is so refreshing. so lively,I could get used to this," she looked outside which overlooked the neighborhood. Two men were mixing cement to build what looked to be a small foundation,she guessed that they must have started the work today,The other man had a moustache and wore a blue t-shirt which had a football logo and dark trousers gave directions to a skinny man wearing glasses. That must be the owner. She guessed. Then she saw two women chat outside under a magnolia tree which was in the middle of the small neighborhood. They both were carrying baskets of what must be groceries. She guessed that they both must be discussing news about the costs , ups and downs of the manufacturing industry.

She snickered, she took the binoculars from her table as she looked further up a head. She could see the other roads and villages. Many cars drove by over there, That must be a rich neighbor hood. Everything over there looked so modern comparing to this part of the village. There was even a traffic light, variety's of malls, shops,huge buildings where people from higher class walked from place to place, carrying what seemed to be suitcase and what not.

She smiled,I guess I gotta check out that part of the village. not like I had anything better to do.

After walking and turning several blocks, She stopped in front of the traffic. Surprisingly there were few people there, they must be inside working or busying themselves with chores of some sort. her naïve mind wandered.

I just love being around people. she thought, smiling. There was an old man who was sitting on the bench at the side of a mall. he was busy waiting for the light to turn green. He must be too sick to stand for the traffic light, Assuming he carried a walking stick. And there were two middle-aged women who were busy window shopping. She looked at her left, and noticed a familiar was the guy who punched her this morning.

She got a bit taken aback, "oh,what are you-uh…" he noticed her at that moment.

His shock went to immediate immediately stopped talking.

Ugh!that annoying bitch. I hate this place! I would rather be dead! He narrowed his eyes, "you again" it surprised him that his thoughts went to a maximum of pessimism to utter foolish havoc. He must be having a mental disorder that had to do with homesickness and his sudden hatred towards his parents. "Did you follow me here so you could pester me again because I punched you?" he mocked her. "you people are all alike."

She felt anger towards his cold demeanor, how dare he..i should be the one who should be mad!

She tried to think of a better way to attack him, but she was new to all the rude what they call party mouths. The place she was raised in was a much calm and kind neighborhood. So name calling and shouting was foreign to her. She was never the hotheaded type. but she was feeling pretty angry now. "how dare.. just what age are you anyways?"

Her question surprised him, some what. Ah-trying to assault me now is she? He gave her a cocky smile. "by looking at you, I suppose we both are of the same…" he gave a small glimpse at her curvaceous body. Just to show that he was talking to her and not to the road. He expected her to get embarrassed. Sasha however, was shocked. "REALLY?!" her mouth fell open. "so you are sixteen too! Oh my god! I thought you are much older!" she looked at him as if she found something bizarre.

It was his turn to get embarrassed, "WHAT!"the light turned green. So she is a ..kid?! my god! She is like…six years younger than me! oh great! if my buds from my college ever finds out, they would call me a fucking' pedophile.

"I like old people. by the way,I am Sasha. what's yours?" She smiled in her usual friendly way.

He raised his eyebrows, a bit confused by her demeanor. "Red beard." He lied, "you are a bit of a freak aren't you?"

She dimmed down, realizing that she would not get along with him at all. so she quietly crossed the street without saying another word.

He crossed his arms on his chest. "finally..i thought I would never get rid of her." He made his way to cross the street. but he was pushed hard towards the road. it was a man who was wearing black clothes and seemed to be in a hurry.

He grew furious. "you are gonna pay for that you fuckin' asshole!"

At that moment he saw Sasha looking at him with shock, "Red Beard!"

She was looking at his left, it was at that moment he saw a cycle approach, at once strong light blinded him. After that everything went black.

* * *

yup,thanks for reading, i already gave the background details of this story on the first chapter. you guys would be seeing Eren and Sasha hopefully in the next chapter.


End file.
